Bad Heil
Bad Heil(バッド・ヘイル Baddo Heiru) is a Bat-based Beast Fighter From Episode 5 of Choudenji Machine Voltes V. It’s name could also translate as Bad Hail. Appearance Bad Heil resembles a large bat with a dark pink body, dark gray, metal-plated, chest and pelvis, and dark purple wings. It has scythe-like blades on the top part of it’s wings, a row of spinal spikes on the back, and two rows of spikes around it’s thighs. Bad Heil also has skinny legs that end with elongated clawed feet, large ears on it head, yellow eyes with black pupils, and a forked tail. Biography At the Boazanian base, Jangal shows Prince Heinel their latest Beast Fighter, Bad Heil, and promises that it won’t fail like the past Beast Fighters. Bad Hail is sent to the city where it starts blowing up the buildings with it’s Winged Missiles. The Voltes Team are alerted by this, so they head out in their vehicles to stop the missiles, all except for Ippei, who was in the city to pick up his horse, Eiffel. Kenichi manages to find Ippei and forces him to abandon Eiffel so he can board into his vehicle to help out. At that moment, Bad Heil arrives and shoots it’s Winged Missiles at the two. Ippei manages to avoid the missiles but some of them nearly hit Eiffel and one was about to hit him until Kenichi saves him by destroying it. Thinking Kenichi intentionally shot at Eiffel, Ippei tries to fight Bad Heil by himself. With no space for the team to Volt In together to form into Voltes V, the Professor suggest they increase their altitude. The team increase their altitude to combine up in the sky except for Ippei. However, once seeing that his attacks are having little to no effect, he finally sees that he needs to combine with the others into Voltes V. Before Ippei could join with the rest of the team, Bad Heil catches his vehicles with it’s Bladed Wings and starts to breath it’s Fire Breath at him. With Ippei unable to move his vehicle, Kenichi performs the V-Together phase to use the super-electromagnetic field to repel Bad Heil and make it lose it’s grip on Ippei’s vehicle. The Volt Team manage to combine into Voltes V and face against Bad Heil. Voltes V pulls out the Super-Electromagnetic Strings and uses them to deflect Bad Heil’s attacks and whips at the Beast Fighter. Once whipped by the attack, Bad Heil launches it’s wings off and uses them to bind Voltes V. With Voltes B trapped, Bad Heil uses it’s Back Spikes to stab at the super robot. Fortunately, Voltes V uses Chain Knuckle to knock Bad Heil away and destroys the wings to free itself. Bad Heil goes in to attack with it’s Arm Blades, but Voltes V launches a Super-Electromagnetic Top to destroy the left Arm Blades and to strike Bad Heil in the abdomen. Voltes V then summons the Sword of Heaven and charges toward Bad Heil the moment it knocks the Super-Electromagnetic Top off. Bad Heil tries to block the Sword of Heaven with it’s right Blade Arm, but the Sword of Heaven cuts through it and slices into the Beast Fighter’s body. Once Voltes V slices the sword back up through the left shoulder, slicing a V-shape into the Beast Fighter, the super robot flies back into a safe distance and watches as Bad Heil blows up, leaving behind the V-shaped slash mark before it fades away. Powers/Abilities Flight: Bad Heil can fly through the sky with it’s bat wings. Winged Missiles: Bad Heil can launch missiles equipped with bat wings from it’s abdomen and shoulders. The missiles explode upon impact but can also blow up by themselves when the land on a target. Bladed Wings: Bad Heil has scythe-like blades attached to edge of it’s wings that allow it to slash it’s opponent. When the wings get launched off, the blades become Arm Blades. Pelvic Spinning Blade: Bad Heil can launch a spinning blade from it’s pelvis. Fire Breath: Bad Heil can breathe a stream of flames from it’s mouth. Winged Spiked Balls: Bad Heil can launch spiked balls with wings attached from it’s shoulders that can tear through metal. Launchable Wings: Bad Heil can launch it’s wings off from it’s back to wrap them around it’s opponent to bind them, Back Spikes: Bad Heil can use the spikes on it’s back to stab it’s opponent. Trivia *'Error': When Ippei attack’s Bad Heil on his own, the damage can be shown being made by his vehicle’s attacks. However, in later scenes, Bad Heil shows no sign of any damage on it’s body. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju